What Was Meant To Be
by Mistress.V.Arieyane
Summary: What if you found all you were looking for...in some one else? So "What Was Meant To Be?" Chichi and Goku or Chichi and Vejita. Rated R for adult speech
1. A Fresh New Start for Both of us

First of all, let me say that this is just a fan fiction, Believe me! 2nd in mind, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of the Characters. I'm also don't own any of the name brand Items that I've listed in my story. In this story, I'm not trying to hook anybody up or say anything. Chichi belongs with Goku-sa no matter what, & Vejita, he belongs with Bulma its just that this story been stuck in the back of my mind for the longest & over winter break a few years ago, I wote it up. The Japanese words are Italic. You will also notice that I say Goku-sa Because that's what Chichi calls him. The story takes place after the cell saga if goku would have came back to stay with his family. This is my first real fan fiction. Enjoy!(if I made any grammar mistakes , please forgive )  
  
  
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 1: A fresh new start for both of us  
  
He was a bold, brisk man. Body full of good looks & muscle. Although his past life was not as delicate as it was today, He let some of his soft side come through, but time to time his old self would consume him. What could make a cold hearted sayajin a partly sweet & gentle person? Perhaps a wife & a child.   
  
It was a hot summer morning when Vejita arose from his bed, turned to the right side & stared at the floor with his hand over his forehead. He signed, arose from his bed, slipped on his slippers & walked down the hall for breakfast.  
  
-YOUR LATE VEJITA, BREAKFAST WAS SUPPOSE TO START OVER AN HOUR AGO. TRUNKS IS ABOUT TO STARVE OF HUNGER! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF?  
  
- And ohayo(Good morning) to you to Bulma  
  
Bulma than Snarled at vejita & went to get the milk from the fridge. Vejita glanced at trunks who really did look like he was dying of hunger. He was all twisted up like a pretzel on the floor with his eyes criss crossed & was doing those crazy laughs you do when you are loosing your mind.  
  
BAM  
  
Bulma slammed the dish if sausages on the table with a glance at vejita. Vejita folded his arms, crossed his legs & looked in another direction. Bulma sat down in a chair across from where vejita was sitting. She than looked down on the floor at trunks who was now barking like a dog. She took a sausage & waved it over Trunk's nose.  
  
-Here you are honey ..you'll be fine now  
  
Trunks snatched the sausage out of Bulmas hand with his teeth & jumped in his high chair & begin to eat. When Bulma was finished eating, She glanced at her husband & than at her son who were stuffing food in their mouth's like their was no tomorrow. She than signed & looked out the window.   
  
-Damn its hot-She said- & its only morning, its going to be horrible by time this afternoon.  
  
Vejita took his face out of his bowl of fruity pebbles & looked at his wife who was staring out the window.   
  
- Are you going to finish?- Vejita said with a concerned voice.  
  
-Who ever said that I wasn't finished- bulma said with an attitude. -Unlike you I do stuff on time! She than got up from her chair, slammed it against the table & walked off.. Trunks looked at his okassan (mother), than at his otusan (father), than at his scrambled eggs.  
  
Vejita took his hands , put them over his atama (head) & slammed his elbows against the table. He than begin to make grunting sounds like he was going through some kind of frustration. His eyes got wide like he was going to cry, than shut them as tightly as possible. He than arose from the table & walked out the door.  
  
-How could she get mad at some stupid kuso like that? Me up all night till ni (2) a.m with her is the reason why I couldn't get up on time, & its not like I even try to do it on a daily basis. -Vejita than punched the gravatron button, went in & begin to train.  
  
Of course he was married to her, & he loved her very much. Although sometimes he would have to find the courage deep down inside to say it. The only time that he ever announced it was at their wedding. Vejita was the prince of all Sayajins. A strong & proud Sayajin he is. The way he had to live with frezzia, he really didn't know if he could have someone who he could call his princess & hopefully one day his queen. He didn't spend too much time on it, because as we all know.. Vejitas goal is to be the best fighter alive. When he did think her up, He decided that she would be a sayajin like him, as tall as he with long dark brown hair. They would only have one child together that would be a boy, whose hair would be just like his otusan's(. The thing that he would love most about them is the love they would have for fighting.  
  
Instead he was blessed with a human with short aoi( blue) hair, which was the only thing that she could fight after it had been washed & a purple straight haired boy who loved his "Play station" more than anything!  
  
4 hours had passed sense breakfast & it was time for lunch. Vejita stepped out his chamber with a sweaty & smelly body. He walked to his house & stayed in the shower for about 30 min. When he came out, he put on dark blue shorts with white shoes & socks than walked into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, He saw his wife on the phone talking to the person on the other end about swim suits. Vejita looked at his wife in confusion, than opened the fridge & grabbed 10 foot long subs, 5 Ice-cream bars, 2 caces of coke, 3 king size bags of Doritos & 2, 12 packs of egg rolls.   
  
-O'C'mon Chichi! You'll look great know it....I'll even have on a similar looking one & I'll give it to you for free!Kudasai (please)...Just this one time....okay.....Great!....I'll see you at 2 ii yo(okay)?, bye.  
  
Beep  
  
- What was that all about?- Vejita asked opening 2 soda's at one times.  
  
-Oh that was Chichi-chan. I invited her & her family to a pool party this afternoon. Its so hot outside, I just had to do something.- Bulma said wiping her forehead.- Its this new black & red swim suit that I bought at the mall that I think would look great on Chichi, But I really had to talk her into wearing it. You can really tell how shy she is with her body by looking at the way she dresses.  
  
- Oh, & by the way, whom else did you invite to this little swim party of yours?  
  
- Oh you know, the usual gang, Kurllin & 18, Master Roshi & Olong, Lunch & Tien with Chazou & um.........Yamcha. By the way how was your training?  
  
-Back the HELL UP, WHAT WAS THE LAST NAME YOU SAID ONNA (woman)?  
  
- Um..uh...oh yeah, Yamcha.  
  
-Why in thee hell did you invite him?  
  
- Oh we are just friends Vejita, you know that! & besides I need someone to talk to at the party.  
  
-What is that suppose to mean?  
  
-Well I didn't expect you to participate. You might just lock your self in that chamber until the party is over. Your like a rat that hides in a garbage can until sundown.  
  
With those words that she left with vejita. She walked out the door & begin to talk to the cater about food & drinks  
  
-ooohhh Damn it! She really gets on my nerves sometimes. She knows how much training means to me! Why would she say something like that?-Vejita than arose & walked out the door.  
  
Two O'clock had came & the party begin. Goku-sa, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Trunks & lunch was all in the pool playing volley ball. Tien & Yamcha was talking up on deck, Chazou & Olong was checking out the refreshments & Master Roshi was reading his dirty magazine. 18 & kurllin were looking after Marron.  
  
- Oh it looks perfect Chichi! The color really goes with your black hair  
  
- I feel ridiculous  
  
- Oh you look great Chichi, C'mon I want Mina-san( Everyone) to see you!  
  
- No,no,no..I'm not ready yet!  
  
-Yes you are Chichi, Lets go, okay?  
  
Bulma than offered Chichi her hand & Chichi took it slowly & gave Bulma a warm smile. They then walked to the Deck together.  
  
-Man that touched the water  
  
-No it Didn't trunks, That ball is out of bounds. You just cant serve.  
  
- Nani was that Goten?  
  
- You heard me grape head  
  
- All right boys- Goku-sa interrupted- Trunks just do a reserve  
  
Trunks than took the ball & threw it up in the air when- PLOINK-The ball hit trunks on the head  
  
- Ha ha ha, like I said before Trunks, You cant serrrve!  
  
Trunks Had his mouth & eyes wide open like he seen a mountain made of ice-cream.  
  
-What's up trunks?-Gohan said  
  
-Who's that chick over their with that sexy looking swimsuit on?-Trunks said  
  
Gohan looked over   
  
-Trunks......... That's your mom!  
  
- No, not her Baka(fool), The one with the black hair?  
  
The whole party than turned their heads & gasped.  
  
-She's suggoi(Beutiful)-Said yamcha  
  
-She's Tall-Said Goku-sa  
  
-She's Sexy-Said Gohan  
  
- She's yourOkkasan( mother)- Said Videl sweatdroping  
  
All of a sudden the whole deck was in complete quietness. Everyone had their eyes locked on Chichi & her sexy 2 piece swim suit. Chichi got a very embarrassed look on her face as she fast walked across the deck, passing the pool & heading towards the refreshment table.  
  
-BABE YOU LOOK SEXY AS HELL-Goku-sa said  
  
Mina-san(Everyone) started laughing. Chichi ran & grabbed a sub sandwich & went to go sit by kurllin & 18 & marron.  
  
- You look very kawaii (pretty) Chichi-san- marrion said  
  
- Thank you, marron-Chichi said with a weak smile  
  
Chichi than looked over at 18 & Kurllin. 18 was looking at kurllin who was looking at a certain upper body part on Chichi, When he started to drool, 18 smacked him on the back of his head. When Chichi finished her sub sandwich, She decided to try to get the focus off her by playing volleyball with the rest of the gang in the pool.  
  
- Hey mommy, You can be on our team- Goten said  
  
-No, I want Chichi-chan-Said Trunks  
  
-Me too!- Said Goku-sa  
  
- I'll play also- Said kurllin   
  
So Chichi joined Goku-sa, Videl & trunks Team & kurllin was with lunch, Gohan & goten.  
  
- Oh great, we got kurllin- Said goten in a very low voice which kurllin heard but pretended not to.  
  
The gang played Volleyball for an hour, than 18 , Marron & kurllin went home along with Master Roshi & Olong. Than someone had entered on the pool deck. He had on some red swim trunks with white polka dots & a white beach towel hanging from his right arm. Ever sense his argument with bulma earlier that day, he kind of thought that she was partly right & decided that he would make her happy by going to the mall, buying some swimming gear & taking part in the party. So he walked up on deck.  
  
-Hey Vejita, Nice shorts- Goku-sa said  
  
Vejita looked at Goku-sa & nodded his head. The rest of the gang spoke to him except for Tien & Chazou. Vejita was not focused on them. He was looking at his wife in her pink bikini talking to yamcha. He knew 100% that once she saw him at the party, she would run to him & smoother him with embarrassing hugs & kisses. He had to be prepared. He had never done this before. He approached her, Bulma didn't notice. He passed her clearing his throat, But she continued to talk to yamcha.   
  
- What's the hell her problem-Vejita Thought- Don't she see me over here?  
  
He than grabbed a Pepsi out the cooler & went to go sit down on one of the lawn chairs. He took his eyes & stared at bulma waiting for her to notice him. 2 minuets had passed & he had started to get frustrated. Than finally after 10 min she looked at him. A spilt second later she was looking back at yamcha. Than a Capsule Corp employee came out & told Yamcha that he had a phone call. Bulma decided to go with him to show him the phone.  
  
For that moment, That was the end of everything. He was so mad he just couldn't stand it. His eyes twitched, His fists balled & his teeth chenched together tightly. Goku-sa even felt his power level rise & wondered what was wrong.  
  
- Hold on you guys, I'm going to grab a soda right quick, Okay?-Chichi said  
  
- Sure! You can finish playing with us when you come back- Gohan said  
  
Vejita Decided to watch the others play Volleyball when he saw Chichi coming out of the pool. "Damn" he said before he knew it. "Is that Kakarotto's mate?" He felt his heart skip a beat when he got a good look at her full body. He admired her swim suit & how good it looked on her. The upper part mostly as the tightness of it shaped out her breasts. He watched her as she bent down to get her beach towel & dry herself off. He felt his eyes follow her across the pool to the refreshment table.  
  
( that's Chapter 1 everyone. Hit me back with Questions & comments on the messages or E-mail me at ArielMorgan25@msn.com. Chapter 2 coming out soon^^ Arieyane.) 


	2. I Want To Get To Know You Better

Authors Note: Hey you guys. Here's chapter 2^^. I got a tip from someone to cool down on using the Japanese words in the story so I took them out. Enjoy! -Arieyane  
  
What Was Meant To Be   
  
Chapter 2: I want to get to know you better  
  
BOING  
  
The volleyball hit Vejita on his forehead and everyone started laughing.  
  
-WHO DID THAT-Vejita said in a demanding voice  
  
Silence  
  
- Maybe if you keep your eyes on what's in front of you instead of my mother than you wouldn't have gotten hit.- Gohan said with a deep voice and narrowing eyes  
  
Everyone looked at each other, than started laughing and resumed the game.   
  
-You really didn't think I was serious - said Gohan  
  
-Of course not- said Vejita  
  
Goten then left the pool and ran to Chichi asking her for some of her soda. Vejita looked at the pool to see who was watching him, than turned his attention to Goten and Chichi. He watched her pour Goten a cup of Coke and thought that Goku-sa had his dream family a lot closer than he ever would. A pretty wife with long black hair. It wasn't brown but it was still long and dark. A son whose hair was just like his fathers, and the both of them had the ability to fight. Of course he knew that Chichi was no where near as strong as her husband, but he did admire that she could do some martial arts.  
  
-Mommy more please  
  
-Okay Goten but this is your last cup  
  
Chichi looked around for another bottle of Coke because all of the other bottles were empty. When Vejita realized what she was doing, He went to a cooler and grabbed a bottle of coke and carried it to Goten and Chichi.  
  
-Looking for this?-Vejita asked  
  
-Yeah-Said Goten  
  
-Thank you, Vejita- Said Chichi  
  
Vejita than turned his head to meet his eyes with Chichi  
  
-Your welcome...Chichi  
  
Chichi's heart skipped a beat for a second. She had no more feelings for Vejita than the normal, but that was the first time that she had ever heard him say her name. It had such a carring sound with a warm smile to go with it. Vejita opened the pop bottle and set out 3 plastic cups. He poured Coke in each of them than handed them out to Goten and Chichi and kept the last one for himself. As they were drinking their soda, Chichi would look around from time to time.Every time she would look towards Vejita's direction, his eyes would be stuck right on her . Than he would hurry and turn them another way.  
  
-Mommy I'm bored- Goten said- lets go sparring O.K.?  
  
- O.K. honey, I'm kind of bord too, but sweetheart, we are guests in someone's home. Besides I don't think that their is any place that we can train here.  
  
Vejita smiled when he heard her say that  
  
- I know somewhere- Vejita said  
  
-Really! Take us please- Goten said  
  
The rest of the gang were playing a guessing game because their bodies looked like prunes from playing in the water too long. Vejita quietly leaded Chichi and Goten off the pool deck through the back door. He took them to the side of the house in the backyard almost by the Capsule Corp. Gulf Course.   
  
-Wow this is a great place to train-said Goten  
  
-Thank you Vejita-Chichi said-but you might want to be heading back now, Bulma might need you.  
  
-Yeah, what ever- Vejita said in a very low voice  
  
-What was that?  
  
- Uh, I said that...I'll stay here with you and Goten so I can show you the way back.  
  
Goten and Chichi begin to spar, Vejita watched them both, or mostly Chichi and the way that she moved in her bathing suit. Chichi and Goten fought well. Of course they were nothing compared to him, but he enjoyed watching them. Goten would catch Chichi off guard from time to time. Vejita than stopped them both and told Chichi a fighting tip in her ear. When Goten and Chichi went at it again, Chichi used Vejita's tip and was able to catch Goten a lot better. Vejita noticed how fast she learned and decided to take it under consideration.  
  
POW!BAM!  
  
Goten had knocked his mother to the ground. Before Vejita knew it he was by her side helping her stand. Chichi felt kind of embarrassed that he was still their watching her fight in hr bathing suit.  
  
- Mommy I'm sorry-Goten said running towards his mother  
  
-You shouldn't have hit your mother that hard Goten, You could have hurt her very bad!  
  
Chichi looked at Vejita in awe. His eyes were so much in focus, His words had such a deep flavor of determination. This was strange, sense when did he care about her?  
  
-Goten, Chichi, where are you?-Goku-sa shouted from the sky  
  
-Over here daddy-Goten said  
  
Goten than flew into the air to find his father.Chichi begin to walk to a more visible place for Goku-sa to see her.  
  
-Chichi-Vejita said  
  
-Yes Vejita  
  
- I was thinking, you fought well against your son, but maybe there are a coupple of techniques that you could use so that Goten's techniques wont hurt you so much and...um....I would like to be the person to......train you.  
  
- Just ...me?  
  
-Goten and Trunks could practice with us also  
  
-well...um...I guess it will be O.K.  
  
-Great...I'll call you tonight and tell you the location.  
  
Chichi looked to the left of her and seen Goku and Goten running towards her.  
  
-No thats all right Vejita, I don't want to give you the trouble of trying to find us a place. Me and Goten will just meet you here tomorrow OK?  
  
-Hey Chichi-Goku-sa said  
  
- Hi Honey  
  
-Who are you talking to?  
  
-Oh I was just telling...  
  
Chichi than turned around and seen that Vejita had left  
  
-My self an reminder to...um...cook you dinner tomorrow!-Chichi said  
  
- Um are you feeling o.k, How could you forget to feed me?  
  
Chichi just laughed and rested her head on Goku-sa's shoulder. Goku-sa took one of his hands in hers. Chichi took her other hand and held on to Goten. Goku-sa used 2 fingers from his other hand placed them over his forehead and...  
  
ZZIIIINNGGG  
  
They were gone  
  
Around ten O'clock P.M., the Son's household phone rang.  
  
-Hello-said Chichi  
  
-Hello-said Vejita  
  
-HELLO  
  
-Hello...um..is Chichi-chan their?  
  
-This is her  
  
-Oh this is Vejita, I'm calling to confirm that conversation we had earlier. You remember..about the training.  
  
-Oh yeah....I remember!  
  
-Well I found a place for us to train with lots of room. It's about nine miles west from your house.  
  
-Will we be able to reconize the place?  
  
-Who wouldn't?, theirs a huge mountain their with Michael Jackson's face carved on it.  
  
-Are you serious?  
  
- As serious as Kakarotto was when he beat the hell out of Frezzia  
  
Chichi laughs  
  
-So you and Goten can meet me and Trunks their at eleven Am.  
  
-Okay...um Vejita  
  
-yes  
  
-Is Bulma awake?  
  
-No. She's sleep  
  
-Well...um....what do Bulma-chan think of all this?  
  
-She's um....fine with it. What about Kakarotto, what do he think?  
  
-Oh I want it to be a secret!  
  
Vejita's heart skip a beat  
  
-I mean once the training is over, I want to surprise him and show him how good I can fight. You see, I told him that you are training Trunks and Goten would like to join and I will just observe the lessons. He doesn't know I'm getting lessons too!  
  
-Oh...I see  
  
-Well I'll see you tomorrow at eleven Am.., O.K.?  
  
-Agreed....Good night Chichi  
  
-Goodnight Vejita  
  
Click  
  
Beep  
  
That night at the Son's home, a handsome man with black hair that went into every direction that you can think of, laid down with a pretty young woman with long black hair. She laid her head on his chest and he told her that he loved her. At the Briefs' home, a handsome man with black hair that had a north direction, laid down with a beautiful young woman with short blue hair. She laid her head on his chest and his lips told her that he loved her . Although he did not want to admit it to himself, the woman that he was beginning to fall for had long black hair.  
  
8:30 Am.. At the Brief's residence, Vejita took a green gym bag and laid it by the front door. He then went into the kitchen for breakfast. Trunks and Bulma stared at him in awe as he sat down at the kitchen table. For the past 3 months, Vejita never made it to breakfast on time, and now here he was. Bulma walked to him and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
Authors Note: Ooohhhh..Vejita made it to breakfast on time..Could it be because of Chichi?...Could it be because of Bulmas nagging?...Or perhaps he wanted the first stack of pancakes. Find out next time on Chapter 3 friends^^. Hit me up with questions or comments or at ArielMorgan25@msn.com  
  
Chapter 3:Our Training Begins 


	3. Our Training Begins

Thanks for the Reviews everyone. Sorri for the wait but im trying to see how many reviews I can get in a week with each chapter. So Every Saturday there will be a new chapter. Thanks..-Arieyane   
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 3: Our Training Begins  
  
-Good morning sweetheart, you have made me so happy- Bulma said  
  
- Yeah, what ever! Can we eat now?-Said Vejita  
  
- Sure, What made you get up on time? Did you set your alarm?  
  
- Yes woman, I got tired of your nagging  
  
-HEY CAN WE EAT NOW?- Trunks said  
  
The Family than begin to eat. After breakfast, Vejita called Trunks & told Bulma that him & Trunks were going to train & that they would be back later on that day. He was such in a rush, that he forgot to give Bulma a see you later kiss. Bulma didn't mind. She was always happy to see Vejita spend time with Trunks.  
  
At the Sons home, Chichi & Goten had finished their breakfast.  
  
-Get your bag Goten, we don't want to be late!  
  
-Yes mommy!  
  
-Hey Chichi, tell Vejita not to be so hard on my son  
  
-Oh don't worry Goku-sa, I wont let him  
  
- Mommy I'm heading out- Goten said running out the door with his black gym bag  
  
-Wait up son, I'm coming!  
  
Chichi started to walk fast towards the door, when she stopped.  
  
-Oh, I almost forgot  
  
She walked back to Goku-sa smiling happily, pulled his arms down lowering his head & kissed him softly.  
  
- Bye honey-She said heading out the door  
  
-See you later Chichi  
  
Chichi & Goten begin to run towards the direction of the place Vejita asked them to meet him & Trunks. Trunks & Vejita were already their waiting for them. Trunks was in the air looking around & Vejita was on the ground.  
  
-Trunks, do you see them yet?  
  
- No , not yet...wait...yes I can see them now. Father I am going to go & show them our station.  
  
-Well theirs that Michael Jackson sculpture on that mountain, They should be close by- Chichi said stopping & catching her breath.  
  
-Hey, their is Trunks up in the sky-Goten said pointing up  
  
Trunks comes down.  
  
- Hello Miss Chichi, Goten  
  
- Hello Trunks  
  
-What's up Trunks, Where's your dad?  
  
-C'mon, I'll show you  
  
They all walked forward to where Vejita was standing. When Chichi was about 12 ft away from Vejita she waved to him. He smiled back moving his eyes up & down her body.  
  
-Dad we are here- Trunks said  
  
-Aright, The first thing that we are all going do is lift weights  
  
Vejita took a capsule out of his pocket and it became a set of weights. Vejita told Trunks & Goten to go lift bars until they found their maximum. Vejita had Chichi lay down on one of the weight lifting benches. Chichi was wearing a pink tight tank top, with tight black shorts , white shoes & socks. Her hair was back to it's original state with a pink clip on the bun. Vejita didn't mind. She still looked good to him. When she laid down on the bench, her breasts shifted some making them move forward to become visible. Chichi didn't notice it but Vejita did when he gave her the first weight bar. Vejita smiled at her, She smiled back thinking that he's just being nice. After 30 min of training, Vejita finds out that Chichi can lift 12 tons, Trunks can lift 25 tons & Goten 20. Next they started off with a bit of sparing.  
  
Vejita wanted to know more about Chichi's style of martial arts. So He had Chichi spar with Trunks. They fought but Trunks always had the advantage. Every time Trunks was able to do something to hurt Chichi, Vejita would stop them & teach Chichi a new technique to use to make her sparing better. By time four O'clock, She was able to keep up with Trunks until he threw a finishing move. Vejita also taught her the basics of flying. At this point she couldn't fly but just lift her body from the ground.  
  
- Hold on you guys- Chichi said- Vejita we have to get back because its almost dinner time & Goku-sa is probably hungry.  
  
-Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too.- Vejita said- How about we get cleaned up & call it a day.  
  
They really needed to be cleaned up. Chichi's clip had broken while she was raising her power to fly and all of her hair had fell. She didn't want Goku-sa to know that she had trained at all. If she would come home with torn clothes and stuff, he would suspect something. Vejita took another capsule & made a locker. Chichi went into the woman's part & the boy's along with Vejita went into the men's. While Trunks & Goten were singing in the shower, Vejita stepped out the shower because he had left his shampoo on the main counter by the main entrance. As he was walking, he passed the woman's shower room & saw Chichi stepping out the shower naked. Her eyes were slammed shut because she was trying to find her bath towel to dry off with. When she found it & rubbed it across her face, he kept walking.  
  
When they were all cleaned up with fresh clothes, Vejita closed the locker back into a capsule  
  
Vejita looked around , than closed his eyes folding his arms- Trunks, Goten, go find me an apple in these woods.  
  
-Sure thing dad  
  
-Right  
  
Both of the boys ran off in the woods jumping & laughing. Chichi walked forward some smiling at them.  
  
- Chichi-chan  
  
- Yes Vejita?- Chichi said turning around facing him  
  
- You did good today, but I noticed the way that you catch a punch. You use the opposite hand that your rival use. That's fine, but you might want try this.  
  
He than came up close ( & personally) behind her & moved one of her arms in slow motion bending her back with his chest. Chichi felt kind of funny, but figured that it was just training.  
  
-You see, If someone throw a punch at you with their left fist, than grab their fist or wrist with your left hand.  
  
He softly healed her fist in his hand and looked into her dark beautiful eyes  
  
-That way you would be able to swing them in the air better or twist off their arm or kick them in the gut.  
  
Chichi giggled  
  
-Oh look Vejita, here comes Trunks with your apple.- She than slightly slapped vejita on his arm- I'll see you tomorrow, bye- she said running off with goten.  
  
Vejita nodded with a smile & took the apple from Trunks  
  
That morning it took Chichi & goten around 30 min to get to their station..but after their training, it was a bit less for them to get back home.  
  
- Wow that seemed faster goten  
  
- Yeah mommy, I guess Mr. Vejita's training paid off huh?  
  
Chichi nods  
  
- Um Goten, Before we go in the house...mommy needs to talk to you about something  
  
- What is it mommy?  
  
-You know how mommy & Mr.Vejita was sparing today?  
  
-Yes  
  
-Well..don't tell daddy anything about that okay?  
  
-But why?  
  
-Once our training is over. Mommy is going to show daddy all the new things that she had learned. Like a big surprise. Do you understand Goten?  
  
- Yes..it will be our little secret  
  
-Thank you, Goten  
  
That's the way things went on for months. They met every morning from eleven a.m. To four p.m. Chichi advanced more & more & so did the boys. After two months & one week, She was able to beat Trunks in a fight. So since Vejita now knew that Chichi was stronger than his son, Vejita became Chichi's new sparing partner & the boys trained with one another. Chichi could fly really good and could throw energy attacks. Vejita feelings for Chichi grew everyday, for it became the only reason for him to wake up. In his heart, he knew that she was still in love with Kakarotto from listening to the way she would talk of him sometimes.  
  
Sometimes when they would spar, he would get Chichi in a position where he was on top of her holding her down like he was trying to control her strength. He would than lean forward like he would try to kiss her, but she would kick him in the gut & throw him across the field. She had no absolute idea that Vejita had feelings for her. She thought that his closeness was just apart of the training. Than again, every time he did get closer to her he would always tell the boys to go & find something that could not be found for miles.  
  
One day he told the boys to fly all the way from their training grounds to Capsule Corp. to get a very old telephone book and not to come back until they had found one. Both boys looked at him with eyebrows raised thinking how an old telephone book was going to help them with their training, but if it was apart of their training, they did it! After the boys left, Vejita spared with Chichi some more. He was very hard on her because he wanted to drain her energy. After fast movements and attacks she was tired. Vejita told her that they would stop & rest & eat a snack.  
  
Vejita found a spot around 10 miles south for them to eat. He laid a long blanket on the ground under thick tall trees where some sunshine shown through. Vejita told Chichi that he left the food capsule in his training bag back at their training grounds and that he is going back for it. He knew that Chichi was too tired to go back with him. When he left, she stayed & laid on the blanket & went to sleep. That was all apart of his plan. As hard as he hit her, she would be asleep for a good while. This would give him a better chance to get closer to her. When he seen her lay down, he flew off to get the capsule.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mean while Trunks & Goten flying to find an old telephone book  
  
-Forget this man- Trunks said- I'm not flying all the way home & back for some dumb phone book. Don't you have any at your house Goten?  
  
-uh... I think so, but Trunks...Your dad said...  
  
-Forget him Goten, we are going to your house.  
  
The boys than changed their direction and flew towards Gotens house. Vejita gets the capsule and starts to fly back to where he left Chichi. Goten & Trunks reaches Goten's house & hears Goku-sa singing in the bathroom.  
  
-Great! He wont even know we are here- Trunks whispered  
  
-lets just get the book- said Goten  
  
The boys looked all over the house except for the masters bed room & the bathroom Goku was in.  
  
- Trunks I'm not allowed to go in there unless I ask  
  
- Well then okay. Lets ask your dad can we go in his bed room. Than he would ask us where your mother is. Than we'll tell him & he would ask why she couldn't come back & get it & than we will be speechless. Is that what you want Goten? Do you want to tell your mothers secret?  
  
-No  
  
-Than come on  
  
Both of the boys looked under the bed for an old telephone book. While Goten was under the bed, he hit his head & let out a small cry. Trunks told Goten to keep quiet, but Goku-sa had already heard it. He stepped out of the shower leaving the water running, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked down the hall to the masters bed room.  
  
- Hey, I think I found one-Trunks said  
  
-Great  
  
- I wonder why my dad always make us go & find stuff. Chichi is already stronger than both of us. She can go & find some stuff- Trunks said coming from under the bed.  
  
Goku stopped at the master bedroom door & decided to listen  
  
-Maybe your dad wants to test how fast we are by making us fly to all these places  
  
- Well He's going to be really surprised when he thinks that we flew all the way to Capsule Corp..Hey Goten, Your dad is going to be really surprised when he finds out your mothers secret.  
  
-yeah  
  
-What Secret?- Goku-sa said entering the room  
  
- gggggggggggoku-sa, we thought that you were in the shower  
  
- Never mind that....WHAT SECRET GOTEN?  
  
Goten had a look of confusion & worries. That was the first time his dad had ever yelled at him. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he mumbled his lips togeather.  
  
-SPEAK UP GOTEN, WHAT SECRET & WHY DOSE IT CONCERN YOUR TRAINING?  
  
- Mom is secretly getting training from Mr. Vejita sir- Goten said fast  
  
- But she said you.....and Trunks....- Goku said shifting his eyes from left to right.  
  
Authors note: Uh oh...Chichi lied & Goku had found out the truth. Will he confront her?..will he beat the hell out of Vejita..or perhaps he may go to King Ki's for emotional support & have a full course meal while he's there? Find out next time friends.Keep the feed back commin friends^^ Chapter 4: Goku's pissed, Bulma's pissed , How can this get any worse?! Dont Forget. Next Saturday for new chapter^^-Arieyane 


	4. uh ohGoku's pissed, Bulma's Pissed, How ...

Authors note: Sorry if they seem a tad bit out of character. Some parts need more drama in order to survive . Enjoy^^. ..oh yeah..I also dont own Dragon Ball Z..  
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 4:Uh Oh...Gokus Pissed, Bulma's Pissed...How Can This Get Any Worse!?  
  
-Goku-sa...  
  
-Go home Trunks  
  
-But...  
  
- I SAID GO HOME  
  
Trunks than stormed out the door and flew off. Goku-sa went back in the shower and slammed the door. Goten went in his room, laid on his bed and cried silently to himself.  
  
When Vejita reached back to Chichi, She was knocked out sleep still. He quietly laid down beside her and put his arm under her head. With her eyes still closed she put her arm over his stomach and pulled her body closer to his laying her head on his chest.  
  
- Thank you, Goku-sa sweetheart- She said with a sleepy voice  
  
Vejita smiled at her and kissed her forehead moving her head a bit as if he was trying to wake her up, but Chichi was still knocked out in sleep. He than lowered his body and gave her sexual kisses on her cheek, but she was still asleep. He than leaned over her body and started kissing her under her neck, but she was still out cold. Raising an eyebrow, Vejita wondered if he hit her to hard. He than laid down in the position that he was at first with Chichi on his Chest and went to sleep.  
  
After about an hour and ten minuets, She finally woke up and found herself lying on Vejita's chest. Vejita was staring up at the trees. Chichi quickly jumped off of him.  
  
-What's wrong?  
  
- Oh, I'm sorry Vejita. I didn't mean to be all over you like that, I thought I was with Goku-sa  
  
Vejita than chuckled a bit.  
  
-Its all right  
  
- Hey where are the boys? Did they ever come back Vejita?-Chichi said looking around  
  
-No  
  
-Vejita I'm sorry but I have to go for now. I'm worried about Goten  
  
Chichi than begin to lift from the ground when Vejita stopped her.  
  
-What is it Vejita?  
  
-Here, I want you to have this  
  
He gave her a small box wrapped in ribbon and a small bow.  
  
-Thank you, Vejita  
  
She than gave him a quick hug and flew off. Vejita blushed and found his heart pounding faster and faster as he watched her fly away. He than went to his gym bag and headed home with a smile across his face.  
  
-Goten are you here?- Chichi said rushing through her door  
  
Goten ran out of his room straight to Chichi.Chichi held Goten than turned his face to face hers.  
  
- Where is your father Goten?  
  
-Um..  
  
-Looking for me- Goku-sa said  
  
-Yeah, Hi sweet heart  
  
She than walked over to him to give him a kiss but he walked right past her with confused and angry eyes.  
  
-Goku-sa honey, what's wrong?  
  
-Why ask me? Go and ask your secret trainer Vejita  
  
-Huh?  
  
She than turned and looked at Goten.  
  
-I'm sorry mommy-Goten said looking down  
  
-Goku-sa its not what you think- Chichi said looking back at Goku-sa  
  
-Yeah, Sure  
  
-Goku-sa the tournament is tomorrow and I just wanted to...  
  
It was too late, Goku-sa had left and slammed the door behind him. Chichi sat down at the kitchen table, buried her face with her hands and begin to cry. Goten rubbed his mothers back trying to make her feel better.  
  
-Goten honey, Go to your room  
  
-But mom...  
  
-I'm fine Goten, just go  
  
Goten slowly drooped his head. He kissed his mother on her cheek and headed to his room. Chichi arose from her chair and headed to the family room with a broken heart and flowing tears. She sat on the couch and looked at the box that Vejita had given her. She took the ribbon off and opened the box. She gasped and covered one hand over her mouth as she looked at what was inside. It was a pair of earrings made out of some kind of black stone with little diamonds around it. She took them out of the box, got up and walked to the family room mirror & put them on. They were beautiful, and looked very expensive.  
  
-Where he get these?-She thought- I never seen a mineral like this on Earth before?  
  
That smile suddenly dropped when she remembered what happened earlier. She than went and laid back down on the couch and begin to cry again.  
  
Tip  
  
Vejita had just landed on his front door step and quietly opened the door. He didn't see anyone so he walked to the kitchen and got a pop from the fridge.  
  
-Gosh, your home early! and by your self too!  
  
-What are you talking about?  
  
He turned around and saw his wife leaning on a wall by the entrance to the kitchen with a disturbing look.  
  
-Trunks told me everything, the whole CHICHI TRAINING, EVERYTHING  
  
-So..  
  
-So...Why couldn't you have trained me if you wanted to train a woman?  
  
-Train you to do what?..put your make-up on a hell of a lot faster?  
  
-Vejita!  
  
-Damnit, listen to yourself. That's all you do anyway. You never listen to any explanations. Just jump to conclusions.  
  
Bulma was scared as hell as she listened to Vejita talk. His voice sounded like he wanted to beat the hell out of someone. His eyes were so focused on her, for a min. She thought that he was going to hit her.  
  
KLINGG  
  
Vejita hit the kitchen table with his fist and startled Bulma.  
  
-Chichi's training was nothing more than a surprise that she wanted to show to Kakarotto at the tournament tomorrow and if you don't believe me, come to the tournament tomorrow and see what she can do.  
  
With that statement he left with bulma, he walked right past her out of the kitchen into the bed room. Bulma flinched when she heard the door slam and fall off. With her back still to the wall, she slid to the floor and covered her head with her hands. -Maybe he's right- She thought. Chichi was a fighter after all and Trunks had told her that Chichi said that she did not want to be the only student. She wiped the tears from her eyes, stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she came out , she was wearing a silky Ivory short night gown with stringy straps. She walked into the bed room and slowly stepped over the door that Vejita had broke down. She walked over to her side of the bed and got in with one knee at a time. Sitting up, She watched Vejita as his back was turned toward her.  
  
-Vejita  
  
Silence  
  
-Vejita Sweetheart..I'm sorry  
  
Silence  
  
-Vejita...  
  
He still did not answer. She leaned over to touch his shoulder. When she did it, he jerked it away and pulled the covers over his head.  
  
-Will you cut that damn lamp off! How am I suppose to sleep with the light in my eye.  
  
Bulma than closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek. She than turned the lamp light off on her side of the bed, laid down and cried silently to her self.  
  
Authors Note: Poor bulma*Shakes head* perhaps this will teach her to SHUT UP SOMETIMES!!. Gosh...I wonder where Goku-sa went...perhaps he's on his way to teach Vejita some ass kicking skills. Oh well..its all in the next chapter. Keep the feed back and support commin. Chapter 5: Were Both Married Vejita... 


	5. Were Both Married Vejita

Authors Note: Hope you guys are enjoying the story! Dont forget to hit me up with Comments. oh yeah....I dont own Dragon Ball Z-Arieyane .   
  
*Review Replys*  
  
1.)"Candace"- Glad your enjoying the story^.^ Thanks for the support...At the end of the story I will tell why I wrote it if you havent figured it our by now.  
  
2.)"Hollow"- It dosnt matter because after the Cell Saga....Goten was born anyway! I believe if goku would have been there to raise his son he would be alot stronger than he is now.  
  
3.)kawaii Sempai"- Keep Reading^.^ Glad your enjoying this.  
  
4.)"Gary" Guess what Cuz?...you spelled "MAD" Wrong ^.^  
  
5.)"Lady Athenax"-Thanks for your support. I really take your comments to heart after reading your profile.  
  
6.)"Lil Chi"- Glad your enjoying it. thanks for being my Very First Reviwer  
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 5: Were Both Married Vejita  
  
Goku came home around 11:15 that night. When he walked through the front door, he saw his wife lying on the couch asleep with tissue paper everywhere. He figured that she had been crying her self to sleep. He felt bad for not listening to her & wanted to say sorry, but he just turned and went to bed. Around 11:30P.m, Chichi's cell phone on the family room table rung. She woke up with sore eyes and answered it.  
  
-Hello  
  
-Hello, Chichi  
  
-Vejita!?  
  
-Yes, Sorry for calling so late, but can we talk? ...Just for awhile?  
  
-Well not to long O.K.?  
  
-Aright. Meet me at the place where we were before you left.  
  
-Okay, bye.  
  
-Bye.  
  
Beep!  
  
Beep!  
  
Chichi set the phone back on the table & walked out the door. She felt kind of scared because she never flew at night before. She found the place when she saw a lake below. She flew down & ran to Vejita when she saw him. He was standing there with another gift in his hand.  
  
-Hey, Vejita  
  
-Hi Chichi- He said with a low voice  
  
-What wrong?  
  
-Me &... my wi...Bulma are having problems  
  
-You too huh!  
  
They both than sat down on an cliff giving them a great view of the diamond black sky and the shinny silky lake.  
  
-What do you mean?- Vejita said tilting his head toward her a bit  
  
-Goku-sa thinks that there is something going on between us...I tried to tell him that all we did is spar & just enjoyed that, but he wont listen.  
  
Vejita than smiled at her & laid on his back with his arms under his head.  
  
- You look beautiful with those earrings on  
  
-Thank you, I really like them  
  
- Gosh Chichi, If only you were a sayajin. My life would have been complete a long time ago.  
  
-Huh?-She said turning her head toward him  
  
-I mean your a princess & I'm a prince...  
  
-What do you mean Vejita?  
  
- We both love the sport of fighting and...  
  
-What are you trying to say Vejita?  
  
-It dose not even matter now.  
  
Vejita than sat up and handed Chichi the gift that he had in his hand. She looked at him & slowly accepted it.  
  
- I hope that this isn't super expensive either...  
  
-Open it!  
  
Chichi looked at the box. This time it was long & flat with a ribbon and a bow. She slowly took the ribbon off & opened the box. When she saw what was inside, she hurried & shut the box & handed it back to Vejita with her hands over her mouth.  
  
-What's wrong?- He said looking at her very concerned  
  
-Vejita I cant accept that, its too expensive!  
  
-Of course you can, I want you to have this with all...that's inside of me.  
  
Vejita than took a beautiful necklace out the box. It had a gold chain with that same black stone in the middle with little diamonds on the chain. He got behind Chichi and put the necklace around her neck.  
  
- I only met my mother once. That same day she gave me these pair of earrings and this necklace, and that same day, Frezzia killed her.  
  
- I'm sorry...This necklace is from your home planet huh. That explains why I never seen anything like this on earth before...but...um...Vejita, why give these beautiful gifts to me?  
  
-My mother told me to give them to someone special.  
  
Vejita than got closer behind Chichi. He took one of his index fingers and slowly rubbed up & down the back of her neck. Her eyes roamed with wonder, her head was full of questions, her heart was full of fear of what he may try next.-Maybe I'm wrong- She thought-Maybe he's just being nice- But to make sure, to avoid anything that would be regretted in the future, she turned around & faced him.  
  
-Well if... If your mother told you to give these to someone... special, than why isn't Bulma wearing these?  
  
Vejita than turned his head and looked in another direction. He did give Bulma the jewel. The night of their marriage while Bulma was else where, Vejita went into their master bed room and laid the jewelry on the mirror table that Bulma goes to every night to brush her hair right next to her golden hair brush. He was 100% sure that once she saw the jewelry, she would be so happy to wear a jewel that ran down his family for generations. The prince would always give his mate the set of jewelry the night of their marriage, and from the bride..it would be passed down to their first born son.  
  
After he set the jewelry on the table, he hid in the clothes closet to see the happy face of reaction once Bulma saw her prince's heart as an object. Bulma had just came out of the bathroom in her night gown. She called Vejita's name, but he did not answer. He watched her as she stepped into the bed room. She went to her mirror & was just going to pick up her hair brush when she saw the necklace & earrings on the table. She picked them up. Venit smiled as she watched her..than slowly a disturbing look came across his face. Bulma picked up the necklace like it was a slobbery bone that a bull dog had just finished.  
  
-What kind of cheap shit is this?- She said  
  
Vejita's heart froze when he heard her say that.  
  
-I wouldn't even wear this if I was just going to water my plants in the garden  
  
She than took the necklace & threw it out the window & sneered at the earrings & knocked them off the table.  
  
That night after they made love, Vejita went outside and found the necklace in a vegetable garden. It took him a week to find the earrings. One was under the bed & the other was under the love seat. He took them & locked them in a small safe in his suit closet. Just recently he took them down to give to Chichi.  
  
Vejita didn't answer Chichi's question. He smiled at her, than he turned his body so that he was in front of her, facing her.  
  
-I have another surprise for you...  
  
-No Vejita, I cant accept anything else  
  
-C'mon...this is the last one okay?  
  
-Well...okay...but this is the very last one.  
  
-I... hope you like it  
  
Chichi than closed her eye and put her arms behind her waist. Vejita slowly took a deep breath and leaned forward. He aligned both of his fists with Chichi's waist. Leaned forward farther and placed his lips against hers. Very slowly he begin to move his lips against hers until the softness of it became forcefully. He placed one of his hands on the left side of her face & kept kissing her with all he had. This wasn't those ordinary "I love you" kisses. This was a "Where have you been all my life" type kiss. He than slowly pulled his lips back from hers starring in her eyes. Chichi was in total confusion. Her eyes were wide open as she starred at Vejita. Her respiration's were faster than they were when Gohan fought Cell. Her head was full of questions, for she didn't know what to say of think.  
  
- I...I love you, Chichi  
  
Vejita than begin to lean forward to kiss her again. When his lips where 12 cm away from hers, Chichi placed one of her hands against vejita chest closing her eyes. Vejita got the signal that she was pushing him back when he felt the force from her hand. He slowly pulled back & looked towards the ground. When he looked back at Chichi, She was looking down with tears in her eyes. She than jumped up & walked past Vejita getting ready to fly when Vejita ran after her grabbing her arm.  
  
-Chichi wait!  
  
-For what? So you can kiss me again?-Chichi said yelling  
  
-I just wanted to express...  
  
-Were both married Vejita!-She said yanking her arm away  
  
- Its not like we are having perfect marriages.  
  
- Well I don't know about you but I am.  
  
-But you just said when you got here that...  
  
-That dosnt matter. All couples go through problems. That dose not mean that they don't love each other (Vejita than paused to think about it). I want Gohan to study, Goku-sa wants Gohan to train. I want Gohan to stay at home, Goku-sa wants Gohan to run across the universe & save the galaxy. No matter how much I scream & yell at him, we always makes it past it & the best works out in the end. Why? Because we love each other, that's why. Our relationship, its what was meant to be.  
  
Chichi than arose from the ground and flew away. Vejita stared at the ground with teary eyes & a sorrow heart. When he consumed him self, he took a deep breath & flew off home. On Chichi's way home, she took off the jewelry that Vejita had given her & put them in her pocket.  
  
Creeeeekkkkkk  
  
Chichi had just entered her house and shut the door as quietly as she could, but it didn't matter how quiet she was. Someone was up, waiting for her.  
  
-Where were you?- Goku said from the living room couch  
  
Authors Note: Uh..oh..Vejita kissed, Bulma's pissed & Chichi might get dismissed. & what about Goku...looks like he got a couple of words to drop down on Chichi. Will he keep her? Will he leave her? Or perhaps he may sell her to that p.i.m.p. Roshi. Its common up in Chapter 6 yaw..^^ Keep up the feed back...Arieyane.ArielMorgan25@msn.com Chapter 6: The love of my life! 


	6. The Love Of My Life

Authors Note: *Sweat Drops* Yep..I Spelled the MEANT part wrong...but oh well...the story is just about over anyway.Remember every saturday for new chapter. Thanks for the Reviews! and a favor please...Im writing an "Out Law Star" Story Staring Gene & Melfina...if you watch OutLaw Star...Could you please tell me where they live in the review? I mean I know they live in the Starwind & Hawking Interprises but.,..What planet is that on?... Thanks! & Enjoy the Show!...oh yeah...I dont own Dragon Ball Z  
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 6: The Love Of My Life  
  
-I was out...with...Vejita...He said he needed to talk to me- Chichi said stepping in the house  
  
Goku-sa than let out a deep respiration. Chichi than went into the living room, got on her knees near her husbands lap and turned his face to face hers.  
  
-Goku-sa its not what you think! You have to believe me  
  
-What's to believe? You have more interest in Vejita than me.  
  
-That's not true Goku-sa!  
  
-Than why did you let him train you instead of me? Do you think I'm some kind of weakling compared to him?  
  
-What are you talking about?- Chichi said with a confused face  
  
-Well is that it?  
  
- Goku-sa didn't you think that I was cheating on you with Vejita?  
  
- Of course not Chichi, I trust you with our marriage. That never even crossed my mind- Goku-sa said seriously  
  
-Oh Goku-sa Sweetheart!-Chichi said getting up off her knees and sitting next to Goku-sa on the couch- Goku-sa I believe in your strength so much. I know that you are stronger than Vejita. I wanted to surprise you at the tournament tomorrow by entering and showing you how good I can fight, & I knew I couldn't get better training from anyone else than that a sayajin.  
  
-Than why didn't you ask me?  
  
-Because than you would know about the surprise. The whole thing was just a surprise for you!  
  
Goku-sa than turned his body towards his wife and placed one of his hands on hers looking straight in her face with one of his sweet looking faces.  
  
-You mean... You would actually train for me?  
  
- Sweetheart, I'll do anything for you.  
  
-Even cook me up a chicken casserole dinner, even though its 12:30 at night?  
  
-Goku-sa!...Hempemmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Next thing Chichi knew, her husband had pulled her tightly against him as he could. His mouth, tightly against hers as he was rubbing his hand up and down her back. She was so happy, that all that happened earlier from that moment just didn't matter. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt one of Goku-sa's hands unbutton the front of her shirt. Goku-sa than slowly pulled his lips back from hers. He stood up than took her hand & stood her up as well. He kissed her softly, than leaded her down the hall ( or up the stairs or where ever!) to the masters bed room.  
  
13 hours later. Sign up station at the worlds martial arts tournament  
  
-There's the sign up sheet you guys, lets go!  
  
-Oh Goku-sa, Shouldn't we wait for the others to get here?  
  
- aww...don't worry Chichi, they will be here...o.k?  
  
-Oh...O.k.  
  
Goku-sa, Goten and Chichi all ran up to the sign up booth.  
  
-Write your name on the sign up sheet and than hand the pen to the person behind you- Said an usher from the tournament.  
  
-Go on Goten, your first in line, go ahead & sign your name-Said Goku-sa  
  
-O.k. Daddy. S.o.n.G.o.t.e.n. Son Goten, yep that's my name! Here you go daddy.  
  
-Thanks Son. S.o.n.G.o.k.u Son Goku-sa, done! Here you are Chichi  
  
-Thanks sweetheart, Son Chichi, O.k. Done, here you go...  
  
Chichi than turned around to give the pen to the person behind her & froze when she saw who it was  
  
-Here you go...Vejita  
  
-Thank you, Chichi  
  
Chichi quickly handed Vejita the pen & left the line quickly grabbing hold of Goku-sa's arm leaning her head against it as he was walking to talk to Master Roshi . Vejita slowly turned his head back towards the sign up sheet and signed his name.  
  
There where 150 adult entries, but 12 spots. Mr. Satan was automatically qualified, so that left 11 spots. To determine who got those 11 spots was a dart throwing contest. There were 7 rings on the dart board and the board was 950 ft away from the starting line. Each ring had its own number of points. The outer ring would be 10, so the bull's eye would be 70. If your dart hit the tiny black dot in the middle of the bulls eye than you were automatically qualified. There was only one turn for each person to throw and this was a skill of speed & focus.  
  
Of course some of the earthlings didn't make it past 30. Some didn't even make it sense the dart board was 950 ft away. On 18 turn, kurllin told her to do o.k. So she just picked up a dart and threw it like she was tossing something in the trash and scored a 60. Everyone was surprised except for the Z fighters.  
  
Kurllin scored a bulls eye  
  
Piccilo made a 50  
  
Goku-sa & Chichi made the dot  
  
When it was Vejitas turn, he took his dart and threw it with force so hard that it went through the dart board on bull's eye and caused the board to catch on fire.  
  
So the gang decided to go and watch the Jr. Competition while Gohan & Videl waited in line for another dart board.  
  
-Why did Vejita have to do something stupid before my turn?- Gohan said with anger  
  
At the Jr. Competition, Of Course Goten & Trunks made it to the final round. On one part of the Competition, Goten back kicked Trunks in the head and Trunks fell. Goten than begin to jump on Trunk's chest as if he was a trampoline until Trunks gave up and Goten was declared the winner. Gohan & Videl made it soon enough to see Goten claim victory.  
  
The people who made it into the first round was 18, Kurllin, Gohan, Videl, Vejita, Goku-sa, Chichi, Piccilo, Mr.saton, Manko, Hunk & Fear Face.  
  
After the first round left Gohan, Chichi, Goku-sa, Vejita 18 & Mr.Satan  
  
The first match of the second round was 18 Vs Mr.Satan. After the two entered the ring, 18 put her hands on her hips and just stared at mr.saton with a smirk of victory across her face. Mr.saton was just going nuts! He knew he couldn't beat her. His face & hands where sweaty and his nose was dripping with mucus.18 gave him the signal for him to come to her. She than bent his head down and put her arm over his neck.  
  
-Well, well, well-18 said whispering  
  
-How much  
  
-15 million  
  
-15 MILLION?!  
  
-Quiet Down...You don't want your stupid fans to hear us do you?...so...do we have a deal or not?  
  
-Yeah...I guess so  
  
-Well then, I guess its settled. Pick me up & throw me out of the ring.  
  
-Why do you want to end the match so soon? Don't you want to play around a bit?  
  
18 just looked at him  
  
-O.K....lets get this over with  
  
Mr.saton picked up 18 who pretended to be kicking & screaming and threw her out of the ring.  
  
-WELL LADIES & GENTLEMEN, that was one short match huh...lets give it up for the beautiful #18- Said that Blond reif. Crowd cheer, Mr.Saton claim victory while 18 gets up and walks to the rings waiting room.  
  
-What was that?- Kurllin said to his wife as she walked past him   
  
-That was 15 million in our accounts. I just love being in matches with him.  
  
-WELL LETS GET IT ON WITH THE NEXT MATCH.we have Son Goku-sa Vs. His own son, Son Gohan. Both of these fighters are VERY STRONG. This fight may be interesting to see father Vs son. WELL LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN.  
  
Gohan & Goku-sa had a pretty good fight, But because of personal times with Videl & homework, Gohan lost when he lost he's balance against the edge of the ring & fell to the ground  
  
- ALLLLLRIGHTY THAN, LETS GET ON WITH THE NEXT MATCH. We have Vejita Vs. Son Chichi. LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FIGHERS.  
  
Authors note: Way to go for the team Gohan .*Crys* I loved Gohan in the cell games..I really did. He was awesome...but when Boo came...Gohan started to..SUCK( My opinon). & to all the Chibi Trunks fans..Sorri but I always wanted Goten to win the tournament^.^ Will Vejita & Chichi Fight? Will it even be worth to watch? Or perhaps Chichi may have a card up her sleave. Any who.. its time to see what Chichi has learned from Vejita after all these months. Its all in the next Chapter. ArielMorgan25@msn.com. Chapter7: Vejita Vs Son Chichi 


	7. Vejita Vs Son Chichi

Enjoy Every one! I Dont own Dragon Ball Z! Alright! The Reviews are Wonderful! Thanks so much  
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 7: Vejita Vs Son Chichi  
  
-ALLLRIGHTY THAN, LETS GET ON WITH THE NEXT MATCH. We have Vejita Vs Son Chichi. LETS GIVE IT UP FOR OUR FIGHTERS.  
  
While Gohan and Goku was fighting, Vejita asked Chichi would she mind wearing the same Sayjin uniform that he usually & is wearing. Chichi agreed because Vejita was a teacher of hers. So Vejita & Chichi begin to walk down the walk way to the ring. She was a little bit ahead of Vejita because she diddnt fell comfortable walking aside with him.  
  
-Goodluck sweet heart!- Goku said as he passed her leaving the ring.  
  
-Thanks Honey  
  
-Hey Vejita-Goku said wispering- Dont be to hard on her, o.k.?  
  
-There's no need for that Kakkarotto. Just watch and see what she can do.  
  
-Hey you two, Good job- Kurllin said as Goku and Gohan enterd the ring waiting room-Hey Goku...do you think that...this is a good idea?...you know...for Chichi and VEJITA to fight?  
  
- I talked to Vejita about it and he gave me a sign not to worri about it. Besides...if he hurt her...im kicking his ass.  
  
Chichi and Vejita enterd the ring and just looked at everything else except each other. The Refre looked at Vejita and Chichi and noticed that they were dressed alike.  
  
-HEY ARE YOU TWO A COUPLE?- The adnouncer asked  
  
Chichi smaked her forhead and looked at the sky.  
  
-ARE YOU CRAZY? I am Vejita husband of Bulma Breifs. She is Son Chichi, Wife of Kakkarotto or as you all know, Son Goku.  
  
-OH, Thats right, here it is on the entry sheet. Opps my mistake. Well lets get it on with the match shall we?  
  
Chichi looked at Vejita who was looking at the crowd. When he looked at Chichi, She gave him a warm smile & that made him feel better.  
  
-Lets fight Vejita!  
  
-Right!  
  
They then went at it. Throwing kicks and punches. They moved so fast that no one could keep up with them but the Z fighters; even they were all surprised to see Chichi keeping her own against Vejita, and quite well. Goku-sa's mouth was wide open when Vejita threw an engery attack at Chichi and she swated it away.   
  
BAM  
  
Vejita punched Chichi to the ring floor  
  
POW  
  
Chichi flew back in the air and kicked him in the face.   
  
The fight was awesome, you could swear that it was Goku-sa and Vejita fighting. The both of them were having so much fun that yesterday night never crossed there minds.  
  
-Man I'm glad that I lost in the first round- Piccilo said- your wife would have kicked my green pointy ear'd ass  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
-It's been fun Chichi, but it's time to end this-said Vegita  
  
- Bring it on  
  
Vejita than begin to power up & transform into a Super Sayjin. He than Charged at Chichi and tried to punch her but he missed and she kicked him in the gut than in the head causeing him to fly across the ring.   
  
- OH MY GOD she can take on Vejita as a Super Sayjin. WHAT AM I GONNA DO IF SHE WIN'S YOU GUYS?- Goku-sa asked nervously  
  
Chichi and Vejita continued to fight. Lots of enegry was taken from her because of Vejita's Super Sayjin transformation. When Vejita caught Chichi off gaurd, He grabbed her foot and threw her as hard as he could. The force was too great. She couldent stop her self and she fell out of the ring.  
  
-WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Victory goes to Vejita. Lets give it up for the Pretty Mrs. Son Chichi!-Crowd cheers  
  
Vejita jumps down and runs to Chichi and helps her up.  
  
- Are you o.k. Chichi?  
  
-Yeah I'm fine- Chichi said getting up  
  
- You did very good, I was surprised to see how long you lasted against me as a Super Sayajin  
  
Chichi than smiled and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. Vejita Slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
- Thank you Vejita, For trainning me and for fighting me on todays turnament  
  
She than pulled back & looked Vejita directly in the face.  
  
-I'll see you later, o.k.?  
  
Vejita gave a nod. Chichi than tuirned around and waved to Vejita as she ran down the walkway. He felt better knowing that she wasnt mad at him anymore. He watched her as she ran to Goku-sa and he picked her up swinging her around and giving eachother a hug. Everyone else than came around and congratulated her on how good she did.  
  
-Hold on you guy's. Im going to go and Change my clothes  
  
After Mr.Sation saw the fight between Vejita and Chichi, he was dead scared. He than ran in the bathroom, shut the door and pretended to be throwing up.  
  
-C'mon Mr.Sation sir. It's your turn against Son Goku- Said an usher  
  
-MMMUULLAAHHH  
  
-Sir, Sence you are sick, do you wish to forefit from the match?  
  
-NO!...um...tell the reif that I am alowing for the other two fighters to go before me and I promise that I will fight the last one.  
  
-O...k....sir, I'll see what I can do.  
  
The usher than walked to the ring and told the addnouncer what hercule said. The adnouncer that talked to the judges about it and the judges decided to let it pass sence Sation is world champ. The adnouncer than said that Vejita and Goku would be fighting at this time. Goku saw that Vejita was not a full strength from his fight with Chichi. He gave him a Senzu bean. Vejita took it and they both walked to the ring.  
  
The fight was good but Vejita lost to ring out from a Kamehameha wave.  
  
- OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, Gokh has been declared the 2nd strongest guy in the world, BUT WILL HE BE THE FIRST? THERES ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT. COME ON OUT HERE SATION.- Crowd cheers  
  
The very cowderly and super weak Sation slowly walked down the walkway to the ring where Goku was waiting. When he passed Vejita, Vejita slightly laughed at him and that made him even more nervous. Hercule entered the ring and slowly turned toward Goku.  
  
-LET THE MATCH BEGIN!  
  
-Hey Goku...C'mer- Hercule wisperd to Goku  
  
Goku walked over to Hercule and bent his head down. Hercule than grabbed Goku's head like he had him in a head lock.  
  
- What are you doing?  
  
- I'm ...uh...um...I'm giving you an offer  
  
-huh?...  
  
-C'mon Goku...I know that you and all your friends are super stronger than me. I dont want to fight you, I just want to be world champ.  
  
-But Mr.Sation sir, you cant be champ unless you....heh...heh...heh...beat me! Ha ha ha.  
  
-Goku maybe I cant beat you by strength, but maybe I can with my check book...C'mon Goku...I'll pay you up to 25 million dollars.  
  
- Um...I dont know...I'll have to talk to my wife about this.  
  
- O.k. Let me talk to the adnouncer first  
  
-gotcha  
  
Sation than took his arm from around Goku's neck and talked to the adnouncer who talked to the judges. They aloud Goku a short recess.  
  
-HEY CHICHI, C'MER- Goku shouted from the ring  
  
-Hem, I wonder what he wants me for?-she said with blinking eyes-  
  
Chichi than ran across the grass to Goku who jumped down from the ring  
  
-What is it Goku?  
  
Sation watched nervously as Chichi talked to Goku. After about a minuent later, Goku jumped back on the ring and Chichi stood there with her arms crossed. Goku gave the signal that the match is resumming. He bent down, took Sations arm and put it around his neck.  
  
-So...what did...she say?...  
  
-She um...she wants 40 Million  
  
-WHAT 40 MILLION?  
  
Sation than looked at Chichi who had a smirk of victory across her face  
  
-She also said that if you dont agree with me, than for me to beat you the most embaressing way that I can.  
  
-Man...well...al...alright...lets do this.  
  
- o.k. This is how its go'in down. Im going to move around the ring looking like I'm trying to find you. Im going to stop at an edge and I want you to push me off. O.k?  
  
-Right  
  
Goku than fliped his self to the ground and pretended to be hurt. Than jumped up and apperd all over the ring pretended to be looking for Mr.Sation.  
  
-What the hell is he doing?-Kurllin said  
  
-I dont know-Said Gohan  
  
Goku than stoped at an edge of the ring. Sation ran as fast as he could and pushed Goku as hard as he could, but Goku diddnt move. Hercule kicked, pushed & punched Goku as hard as he could but Goku still did not move. After about five minuents Goku turned around to face hercule.  
  
-Hey, did you push me yet?- Goku wisperd to Sation  
  
-As hard as I could  
  
-Oooops! I guess its becuase your so weak that I couldent feel your strength.  
  
-Will you just go-Sation said with a sweat drop  
  
-Right!  
  
Goku than back fliped off the ring and fell on the ground moving his body as if he was a samon fish swimming up stream. Than he droped to the ground and pretended to be paralyzed. The Z fighters watched him awe.  
  
-AND UM...I GUESS THAT MAKES...UH...HERCULE THE WINNER.  
  
-YEEEYAAAUUHHHAAA  
  
Goku than jumped up and walked toward Chichi, the both of them walked towards the others.  
  
-Good job honey!  
  
-Good job? What the heck was that?- Kurllin said  
  
-That was called getting 40 MILLION DOLLARS in your account- Chichi said  
  
-C'mon you guys. Lets get out of here-Goku said- Chichi I'll pick up the prize money tomroow o.k.?  
  
-Alright, but I'll be right here with you.  
  
Authers Note: Well looks like Chichi wants to make Extra sure Goku gets that money.It looks like Chichi and Vejita has worked out their differences. So it looks like everything is o.k. Maybe it is....and maybe it is'nt...Find out in the Final Chapter. Chapter 8: It was wrong for you to kiss me. 


	8. It Was Wrong For You To Kiss Me

I Dont own Dragon ball Z. This is the final Chapter you guys. Sorri its short. You been a great audience. Thanks for the reviews.-Arieyane   
  
What Was Meant To Be  
  
Chapter 8: It Was Wrong For You To Kiss Me  
  
That night around 7:30p.m. Bulma gave a party at Capsule Corporation to celebrate Goku-sa and Eighteen's Victory of getting rich off hercule. The party was helled in the ball room. Everyone that was at the swimming party was there dressed up in there finest and was having a great time danceing and singing karokee. Goku was enjoying the buffet.  
  
Chichi Giggled to her self as she watched Goku get up to go to the buffet table for his 8th time. She looked at the table across from her and saw Bulma sitting by her self twirling a cherry around in her drink. She looked outside and seen Vejita leaning over the balcony looking at the lake below. She than got from her chair and went out to join him.   
  
- It's a beutiful night huh Vejita?  
  
-Yes..I supose so...  
  
-Vejita I'm just going to be straight with you. It was wrong for you to kiss me.  
  
-But ..I..  
  
-Vejita look at me..(Vejita sits up and faces her) You dont love me Vejita. You just felt sort of attracted to me because of our trainning togeather and we were so close. If you really think about it than you will feel deep down inside of you that love that you still have for her. You know, Arguments and discussions are o.k. Sometimes. It gives you a chance to get to know eachother better. She's your wife Vejita, She loves you and you love her. Your relationship with her..its what was meant to be.  
  
-But...we are not speeking...I just dont know how to respond to her.  
  
-Sometimes you dont have to say anything...A kiss will do all your talking.  
  
Chichi than turned to go back into the ball room.  
  
-Chichi Chan...  
  
-yeah..  
  
-Thanks  
  
Chichi just smiled at him and went inside. She smiled at Bulma as she passed her in the doorway. When Chichi was in the ball room, Bulma walked over to Vejita with a drink in her hand.  
  
-Um...Vejita...I thought that you might be thirsty...so I brought you a drink. It's your favorite...Hawiian punch with a spike of Brandy.  
  
Vejita slighty chuckled and that made Bulma feel better.  
  
-Thanks Woman, but thats not what I want right now.  
  
-Well we also have some Bracardi and...  
  
-Woman look at me.  
  
Bulma than turned her face towards her husbands. Vejita slowly pulled her near him stareing in her beutiful blue eyes and softly kissed her lips. Than little by little their kissed got more and more deep. Bulma had to pull back when Vejita's touches passed the point of PG13. Bulma leaned against the balcony rails and looked at the stars. Vejita came behind her and wrapped his arms around her  
  
-I...I love you Bulma  
  
-I love you to Vejita  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Thats it! One of the reasons why I wrote this is because all through the Dragon ball Z series its like Vejita and Chichi never say anything to eachother and Im like "WILL YOU GUYS JUST TALK!" I mean im not asking for them to be best friends but say something! I hate you or something. Another reason is that Chichi and Goku is what was meant to be. I read a lot of fic's mixing the pair with other people and im like "uh..no..Goku wouldent do that" Im not complaining, some of them are really good. But most of them arnt.Well thats it friends^.^ I hope you enjoyed my story. Check out my other fics. I wrote a lemon on goku and chichi the night before the cell games, Im just trying to decide or not if I should post it...hmmm..have a nice day.ArielMorgan25@msn.com 


End file.
